


‘I Am My Own Best Friend’ - An Emma Frost Road Trip

by WheelchairX



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mutant Road Trip, Post IvX, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelchairX/pseuds/WheelchairX
Summary: After the events of IvX, Emma has suffered alone Trying to deal with the trauma, an unexpected visitor wants to help the White Queen, but will she be willing to have a little fun?





	‘I Am My Own Best Friend’ - An Emma Frost Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Nausi - (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi/works) and Throats - (https://archiveofourown.org/users/throats/pseuds/throats/works) for being betas for my first piece, I truly appreciate the time and effort they spent helping to improve this work.
> 
> This story really developed from my desire to know what happened to Emma between the events of IvX and Secret Empire, so here’s my version of events

Emma sat alone.The sky was grey and rain hammered against the window panes, a persistent torrent of noise. _Tap, tap, tap._ She was in a Hellfire Club safe house, fortunately untraceable, not even Nick Fury could find it. Shaw liked to keep secrets, but being a telepath, Emma knew most of them. That was the past however, and in this very moment, Emma had no one.

The Mutant-Inhuman War was finally over, and she no longer needed to fight for survival, but decisions had been made. Emma had regrets. Hundreds had died at her hands. But the White Queen knew the cost and burden of getting true justice for her kind. Part of that cost was becoming hated and hunted by your closest allies, and now Emma was suffering.

Emma held a firm grip on a glass half full of Moët champagne. She had a taste for the finer, richer things in life, and had been continually sipping away during her methodical thinking. The great grandfather clock, which rested in a corner of the room, rang clear eleven times, reverberating throughout the building.

The White Queen was bored here and tired. She lifted herself from the armchair, placed an empty glass onto the worktop a made her way to a wooden staircase. It was slowly decaying and as Emma placed each step, the wood creaked with weakness. At the landing, Emma entered a large, room with a four poster bed. She changed into clothing which favoured comfort over style, and slid under the silken sheets. Emma felt a cold chill spread through her as if it was a cancer mutating the healthy cells. There was no one she could hold onto, no one left she could love. Scott was dead, and while the world they lived in often had a resurrection every year, the pain and loneliness she felt wasn’t lessened by that thought. She clutched the pillow tight, held her eyes closed and wished for the day to end.

Eventually, tiredness washed over her.

 _Knock knock._ Emma woke up instantly. _Knock knock._ She pushed herself into a sitting position. _Knock knock. _She quickly scanned the area for stray thoughts and tightened up - this was from a telepath, _Who?_ Emma thought to herself, _Braddock? Grey? The Quire brat?___

____

____

____

_No, Miss Frost, it’s me–_

____

____

____

Disoriented but determined, Emma closed her mind, opened her thoughts and entered the astral plane, a purely empty dimension, stretching endlessly. A wooden door formed in the distance, Emma reached forward, tentatively. She exerted little force and as the door creaked to a halt, a figure came into view, sat upright and patient.

____

____

____

“–Celeste,” now standing, the teenager placed her hands firmly to her hips.

____

____

____

Emma scoffed at what she saw, “And what, pray tell, are you doing here, Celeste?” Her heartbeat slowed. “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

____

____

____

“Studying?!” exclaimed Celeste, “You suddenly go into crazy-genocide mode and then hide in a stupid safe house, I come looking for you and all you can say is ‘Are you studying?’!”

____

____

____

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, darling, it doesn’t suit you,” said Emma, “besides, your studying is a necessity, just because the war is over doesn’t mean that the humans suddenly treat us like equals, they will alw–”

____

____

____

“They will always hate us,” Celeste interrupted, uninspired, “yes, Miss Frost, but we’re - I’m worried about you.”

____

____

____

“Worried? Ha!” the White Queen retorted, “My dear, I’m perfectly fine.”

____

____

____

The astral plane began to evolve and take the shape of a large room, filled with copious amounts of books and papers. Several red armchairs stood, circling a fireplace, which raged on with the anger of a broken soul. Hanging proudly above, was a portrait: A smiling Emma, hands clasped round the waist of Cyclops. His red glasses firmly planted on his nose, his mouth cracked a rare grin, full of laughter. They are truly happy, and yet, it’s only a wish.

____

____

____

Emma decided to sit closest to the fire, and gestured with an open hand to Celeste.

____

____

____

Decisively, she shook her head, hoping to make a stand. “No, Miss Frost!” Celeste cried, “I’m not one of your stupid teacher’s pets and I’m not gonna just accept what you say to me. Tell me the truth!”

____

____

____

Emma had a clear-mind now.”The truth, Celeste? Or is that just what you want me to say? I’m not going to give in to your childish temper-tantrums like Ms. Pryde might do.”

____

____

____

“ _Ahh!! _” Celeste protested, “Get over yourself and this stupid _I’m perfectly fine, I’m the White Queen_ demeanour,” she mocked. “I mean just look at this place.” The triplet ran her eyes around the walls, bewildered at her surroundings, “It’s practically a shrine to Cyclops, to…to a dead man!” __

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The room grew darker, the lights began to flicker, the space began to close around Celeste as if she was being strangled. Emma’s face retained a calm expression.“You were saying, Celeste?” she snarled.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Celeste gasped. “What I’m… try...trying to...say is…” The girl spluttered as she tried to push away the enclosing walls. “That you need help. Maybe even therapy.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I don’t need anything. I survived without the X-Men once, I’m sure I can do it again.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Look, Miss Frost, you’ve become this hermit hiding out and I don’t think–”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“And what do you suggest I do?” Emma questioned quickly. “Head back to the Institute and end up in handcuffs? I hope you don’t want that, Celeste.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“No, Miss Frost, I ho–

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“That’s reassuring, Celeste, but now I think it’s time you headed back. I appreciate your concern but it truly wasn’t necessary.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Celeste Cuckoo rolled her eyes “Y’know what? I give up. Live your pathetic little life in hiding, crying over a dead man, who didn’t even love you!”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Emma’s cool facade cracked.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“And while you’re at it, Miss Frost, maybe try and get a life, or have a little fun, so you’re not just a boring, old hag for the rest of your life.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

With that, Celeste vanished, leaving Emma alone. The walls began to peel away, once more revealing the vast emptiness of the astral plane.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Did I raise her?_ Emma doubted, _that ungrateful little -!_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Emma returned to the physical world. She swiftly climbed out of the silken sheets and set herself towards the en suite bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Emma combed her fingers through blonde locks of hair and scanned her face, _Old? Hag? How dare she say that!_ , Emma cursed to herself, _I’m only bloody thirty!_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Emma wrapped herself in a pristine white gown and made her way to the kitchen. She pulled a sealed bottle of champagne off a rack, removed the cork and poured a glass for herself. I have a life.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

She jumped onto a leather comforter in the living area and reached for the TV remote, “I can have fun,” Emma tried to reassure herself.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

She scrolled through the various channels, from reality stars to crime documentaries and wasn’t enjoying any of it. Suddenly, a commercial flashed up onto the screen, with a booming narration backed by an array of guitar strings and drum beats:

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Are you currently suffering from a lack of fun in your life? Are you going through a midlife crisis, and don’t know what to do with yourself? Or are you failing to impress your partner and want to keep them from ending it with you? Well, here’s a car that is perfect for you. The beautiful Chevrolet Corvette in a luxurious crimson red colour revamped for the here & now! All yours for just the small price of $3999999.99. Call (579)-089-_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Emma’s eyes lit up, “I can do fun,” she whispered to herself. Emma grasped her phone and pressed the correct numbers into the call service. _I can do fun _, she thought.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Several hours later, and Emma was waiting.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

She called the company and gave them her address, now she just needed to hide this place from the driver. Whilst formulating her plan, Emma decided to go on a road trip with this new vehicle, recalling that Rahne once went from being a ‘damned sinner’ to being the ‘angry Scottish werewolf who liked to chase frisbees’. If it could change Rahne, it could help Emma.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_I swear if it’s another fat old middle aged man, I’m gonna drive the car off a cliff _. The driver’s thoughts were gloomy and full of dark humour. Typical.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Emma opened her front door, placed her fingers against her temple and began to project: _ **I am a brunette single mother living in a small 2 bedroom house. You can hear my children arguing inside** _.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The truck pulled up mere meters in front of Emma and the driver jumped out to greet an unexpected customer. _Wow, this woman’s hot and I’d totally–_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Emma blocked his thoughts before she had to hear him fantasising about an illusion. She reached for his hand and screeched, “Hi there, handsome. Ah’m Candy, ya got my car in the back of ya truck?”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Visibly taken aback, he replied, “Uh... yes, yeah… um I do, I’ll just get it out for you now.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Emma cracked a smile. _See, I can do fun_. The thought bounced around her mind. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Several minutes later and the car was all hers.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He passed Emma the keys and she responded, “Awh, thanks Honey,” before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Simultaneously, she planted a singular thought inside of his head: _**Forget all of this, and delete all known records you have of me and this place** _. The driver entered a mindless state and returned to his truck, whilst Emma waved him off, faking a smile.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Within thirty minutes, Emma had packed a small suitcase and changed into more suitable summer attire, complete with a set of rose-tinted sunglasses. She shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it, to hear the engine burst into life.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Now, this is what you call fun_ , Emma thought confidently. She grasped the wheel tightly. Everything was ready, everything was perfect. Everything except one thing: _Where the hell am I going to go?!_

______ _ _


End file.
